


Enemies

by NephthysRaven (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Gen, Gore, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NephthysRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's brother has been in hell for years...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> Kripke and The CW own Supernatural.

 

The demon left a messy trail of death, dismemberment, and the smear of blood against apartment walls. The demon left something else too. A single card from a deck of fifty-two, the ace of spades, obviously left for _someone_ to find.

Five years after losing his brother, Sam hunted only the most dangerous demons.  
  
  
Sam followed the scent of blood to an abandoned warehouse. His powers were good for something after all. Armed with a rosary, holy water, and Dean’s saw off shotgun, he entered the warehouse.

  
“I know you’re here, asshole.”

  
**“You found me and that’s my shotgun, bitch.”**

  
  
  
The End


End file.
